The relative hardnesses between two materials is usually the same regardless of the hardness scale. For example, if a first material has a higher Shore C than a second material, then the first material will typically have a higher Shore D than the second material. Thus, in conventional multilayer golf balls, if the Shore C hardness of the composition used to form a first layer is greater than that of the composition used to form a second layer, then the Shore D hardness of the first layer composition will also be greater than that of the second layer composition.
The present invention provides a novel golf ball construction wherein the typical relative hardness relationship does not exist between two of the layers. For example, if the composition used to form a first layer has a higher Shore C hardness than the composition used to form a second layer, then the composition used to form the first layer will have a lower Shore D hardness than the composition used to form the second layer.